Amortentia
by veloth208
Summary: Another accident in the Science Department. Allen and Lenalee take a detour on their way to the cafeteria and end up spiraling into a crack-ish situation with love potions, OOC-ness, and all around chaos. First fanfic, so constructive criticism welcome!


This is my very first fanfiction ever, so I'm just trying things out. I'd love to get some feedback. Comments/concerns/criticism will be appreciated! This isn't exactly what I imagined to be my debut for writing, but I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to jot it down.

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or Harry Potter.

* * *

**

Allen was hungry. He knew that he was supposed to wait for Link, but the man was so anal. He insisted on taking a shower before going to the cafeteria, practically forgetting that it had been the inhumane snarling of Allen's stomach that woke them both up in the first place.

Link would not let Allen out of his sight for the rest of the day, but then again, he never really left Allen alone for too long in the first place. It wasn't too disturbing now that he'd gotten used to it, and he really didn't mind having the silent man shadowing his steps.

"Good morning, Allen! What are you doing up so early?"

Allen nearly halted at the sound of the voice, but his legs ignored the gleeful flutter of his heart. Instead, he slowed his manic pace to a brisk walk that Lenalee easily caught up to.

"Hey, Lenalee."

"Where's Link?" Lenalee asked, noticing the absence of the severe presence that usually surveyed Allen's every move.

"He's in the baths. You'd think by the way the that people treat us, we were joined at the waist."

Lenalee laughed softly and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, when he's not with you, he's usually looking for you," she pointed out jokingly.

They continued walking on, laughing and talking until an angry Howard Link stormed up beside them with his hair still damp, but neatly done. Apparently his hair came before his charge.

Before he could open his mouth, Lenalee let out a soft sound of surprise and curiosity. She automatically reached for Allen's hand and pulled him along into the Science Department.

Instead of the usual hustle and bustle of the scattered scientists, they were all gathered around something, muttering with uncommon contentedness and languor.

Allen's curiosity was piqued. Those closest to the center of the flock were swaying like blades of grass in a sweet summer breeze. He helped Lenalee make her way to the center of the happy congregation. Komui's voice was easily distinguished as he continued with a tirade of arrogant boasting.

"It's my greatest creation ever!" he squealed above the approving murmurs of those around him.

"Komui, this is amazing."

"You're a genius."

"I think I'm in love!"

Allen and Lenalee shared a look of absolute confusion as they managed to squirm their way to Reever's side.

"What's going on?" Allen asked the abnormally dreamy-eyed Australian.

"Komui made a magic potion. It's wonderful," Reever said breathily.

Lenalee was worried now. Reever never openly supported Komui's odd experiments. She glanced at the large violent pink bottle beside her raving brother. It was emitting an oddly appealing scent that drew her closer to the heart-shaped bottle.

"What does the potion do?" Allen pressed Reever for more answers. After seeing the effects of only a few of Komui's concoctions, he felt apprehensive of anything that the Chinese man created or came in contact with.

"I have no clue, but isn't it nice?" Reever gave him a huge, uncharacteristic grin and continued to smile and sway.

Allen wanted to shake the man back into his senses, but Lenalee was still holding onto his hand, and she was already walking towards Komui. He tried to throw caution into the wind by tugging at her hand, but she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled encouragingly. She trusted her brother enough to believe that he would never make anything to hurt her, but Allen knew that Komui's creations were more than likely to damage those other than Lenalee.

"Brother, what is that?"

Komui's attention was diverted from the many praises he was receiving and focused on fawning over his adorable little sister.

"Lenalee!" he sang before swallowing her into a vice like hug and swinging her around like a stuffed animal.

Lenalee's hand tightened around Allen's reflexively, and Allen was jerked back and forth along with the Lee siblings.

Komui noticed the extra weight that he was dragging along and zoomed in on Allen's hand with Lenalee's. A fire blazed in the man's eyes, and Allen thanked god that Komui's hands were busy holding his sister up.

"Brother," Lenalee called back Komui's attention with a slightly winded call. "Brother, what is that?"

Komui gave Allen one more threatening glare that made the white-haired youth cringe.

"It's a love potion!" Komui squealed, obviously pleased with himself. "It smells different to different people, depending on what they like the most. I will call it… Amortentia!"

Lenalee edged closer to the sickeningly frilly bottle and sniffed it cautiously. A million scents flooded her senses, but each was wonderfully distinguished, and none of the smells mixed. Each individual perfume painted a picture of everything that she loved and held dear. She could smell her brother's bizarre pineapple shampoo and the individual aromas of all of her friends. There was the sharp pang of coffee and the various odors of the Science Department. Amortentia, whatever it did, was such a wonderful thing.

Allen watched Lenalee's eye's close in content as she joined the masses around her in their intoxicated ecstasy. She lowered her head to get a better whiff of the "love potion" until her hair touched the surface.

"How does it work?" Allen asked a delirious Komui.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out." Komui ended his words with another ominous stare at Allen, as if daring the teen to try the potion out on a certain green-haired girl.

"Allen, you have to smell this. It's so good!" Lenalee tugged Allen to her side until they bumped heads, and Allen's hair drooped into the pink liquid as well.

Lenalee didn't seem to notice the impact and continued to hum with utter contentment. Allen glanced at Lenalee worriedly before taking a careful sniff.

The scent of food made his stomach snarl again, and he was reminded of why he'd left his room in the first place. Another smell wafted into his nose, and he couldn't tell if it was coming from the potion below him or from the figure standing next to him.

The crowd of scientists was muttering mutinously. Allen pulled away and noticed that he had been hogging most of the fumes. The crowd was creeping closer, apparently jealous that the exorcists were allowed so close.

Komui noticed the advancing throng and reached out for his newest invention. His fingers slid off the side of the 3D heart, causing the bottle to wobble. Even though the heart bottle seemed so fitting for a love potion, the top-heaviness made it extremely unstable.

Allen grabbed the bottle before it fell and lifted it up to hand it to Komui. Lenalee's nose followed the fumes of Amortentia, not willing to let the wonderful bliss slip away.

Komui overreacted to say the least. He saw Allen with the Amortentia and his baby sister beside the rim of the bottle, and his mind automatically clicked to the worst- and least likely- conclusion. _Allen is trying to make Lenalee fall in love with him._

"NOOOOOOOO!!!"

Komui lunged forward to knock Allen over. His frantic attack was so wild and uncoordinated that he brought Lenalee down along with Allen. Lenalee and Allen fell side by side, but the Amortentia had not exchanged hands.

Pink liquid poured out of the heart bottle and cascaded on the fallen couple like a rainstorm.

A consecutive groan erupted from the huddled scientists as their drunken paradise disappeared before their eyes. Komui stared in horror at his little sister who was lying upon the floor like she'd been struck on the head

"Lena… lee…?" he said tentatively. People were leaning forward to get a better view of the impending entertainment.

Allen's silver eyes slowly opened. He blinked several times before sitting up and looking around him.

Komui was about to charge at the boy when his sister's lovely violet eyes fluttered open.

"Lenalee! You're okay!" Komui screeched with pure elation. He bent down to hug his sister when his face was met with the left dark boot.

"I want Allen," she deadpanned simply.

The said boy turned his head in the direction of where his name came from and looked down at the Chinese girl on her back.

There was a very pregnant silence as the two exorcists stared at each other. Komui was unconscious on the floor while the rest of the room waited for the two to do something.

At the drop of a hat, the teens were on each other. Allen had Lenalee pinned down on the ground, and Lenalee reached up to tangle her hands in his hair.

The congregation was stunned. Innocent little Lenalee and adorable Allen were writhing on the floor.

Komui woke up with his monstrous machine gun. Bullets rained down on the crowd, but the snogging teens didn't even bother to pull up for breath. The gun's barrel was pointed right at Allen's back when Johnny lunged forward and blocked the direct path to Allen's death.

"Komui, calm down! He's not in his right mind!" _And neither are you_, Johnny thought, but it was important to hang onto every strand of serenity that the Supervisor still possessed.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU WHITE-HAIRED DEVIL!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Reever managed to shove the gun upwards as Komui pulled the trigger mercilessly. Another hailstorm of bullets rained down, but the scientists had already fled away from the danger zone. A brave few lingered to prevent the Supervisor from committing murder, but the rest valued their lives.

"DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!!!"

"Please, calm down!"

"Watch out!"

"Where's Komuirin?!"

"Thank god it's out of commission!"

"Somebody get that gun away from him!!!"

"How many bullets does that thing have?"

It took three men to be able to pry Allen off of the lunatic's precious sister, and when they succeeded, the sound of a plunger being yanked out echoed in the already chaotic room.

Allen thrashed violently against his assailants, and the grown men nearly fell over trying to restrain the crazed teen.

Two more men came forward as Lenalee lunged to meet her lover. They grabbed her around the waist and tried to pin down her legs as the lovebirds fought valiantly to meet again.

More people tried to come forward to help hold back the exorcists, but they were held back by the blizzard of bullets. Those who had caught the two initially were quickly overpowered, and the exorcists met again.

Komui lost his last shred of sanity and seemed to have forgotten how to use a gun. He swung the firearm like a bludgeon, not caring how many innocent people he hurt. Those around him dodged out of the way with the reflexes honed by the constant accidents that came with their job.

Allen, however, was too busy with Lenalee's mouth to notice and got struck right on the back of the head.

* * *

There was something going wrong in the Science Department. Kanda heard the shouts from his room and grabbed Mugen before going down to investigate.

He ran into Lavi at the stairs, and the rabbit seemed to have heard the commotion as well. Both exchanged a glance before running down the hall as the screaming escalated.

The high-pitched shriek of a girl had them sprinting at full speed. They recognized that voice. Both had heard that voice grunting in the battlefield and crying for her friends. The cry that they heard now was like none they'd ever heard before. It was in absolute, acute panic and madness.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!!!"

That voice was familiar too. Komui's voice was not unknown in the field of utter lunacy, but they'd never heard such an extreme infuriation in the man before. Both men guessed that either something tried to kill Lenalee or she'd just told him that she was engaged.

They rounded the corner and arrived at the scene of all the action right after Arystar. Miranda was close on the vampire's heels, and they all stood in pure befuddlement at the sight before them.

Link was hurriedly trying to drag an unconscious Allen away while Lenalee grappled avidly at his ankle. Komui was holding a huge ray gun that was probably more than ten times his machine gun's size.

Several people were holding onto the gun, trying to pull it away, but the insane man's grip was strengthened by adrenaline and pure rage.

Lavi was the first to move, striding forward to relieve the exhausted scientists and finders of their distraught charge. He held onto Lenalee and tried to pull her hands off of Allen's boot, but he just ended up exposing Allen's socked foot.

Lenalee wasn't satisfied with just having Allen's boot. She threw it ferociously at Link's head. The man fell over and didn't get up after the impact.

There were two unconscious men on the floor, several injured scientists, a dozen harassed and terrified finders, a petrified crowd, a floor littered with burn marks and bullets, and two raving Chinese siblings. It was quite a sight.

Lenalee thrashed harder, seeing that her lover was free for her taking. She elbowed Lavi in the ribs and kicked his shins incessantly. Lavi fell onto his knees as his legs buckled.

Lenalee took her chance and coiled her leg up before thrusting it at Lavi's "manliness". The redhead let go of her immediately and curled up on the floor, whining in crippling pain.

The girl stumbled onto the floor beside Allen's head and began stroking him adoringly. Komui's madness escalated endlessly. Chunks of the roof fell as the ominous ray gun showed it full potential.

General Klaud came with Timothy in tow. The monkey on her shoulder had its hackles raised and teeth bared until it saw the setting of the panic. Timothy's expression was comically identical to the little monkey. Klaud's exposed eye widened in shock then was flooded with a combination of concern and mirth.

Kanda scowled at the whole scene. He didn't know what exactly happened, but he'd already had enough of the foolishness. This was absolutely idiotic.

Mugen was unsheathed and released on the ridiculously oversized toy in Komui's hands. The top of the ray gun fell on the floor and those standing nearby were rendered still. Komui didn't seem to notice that his weapon had been rendered useless and continued to brandish it as the ceiling.

The ceiling was crumbling slightly due to huge holes gouged into it. Miranda pulled out the Time Record and stopped the calamity from even being a possibility.

Arystar tried to help the fallen Lavi up, but the teen was blinded by the pain he was in.

Many of the finders were begging Klaud to help them get Lenalee away from Allen. Klaud didn't understand the situation, like the other sane exorcists in the room, but she decided that there was a dire need for order here.

Lenalee was causing the second biggest commotion in the room, and Kanda was already dealing with the Supervisor. Klaud walked up to the sobbing girl and tried to use reason.

"Lenalee, come on. We'll get Walker to the infirmary. He'll be okay," she said consolingly.

The girl turned up to Klaud with an expression of utmost fury on her face.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM! I WON'T LEAVE HIS SIDE! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!! I'LL KILL YOU!" Klaud barely dodged a vicious kick in the stomach and stared at the hysterical teenager. Sensible actions were not going to work in this situation.

Klaud moved to Lenalee's head and grabbed both of the girl's hands. She held both wrists with one hand and used her free arm to lift Lenalee up by the waist.

"Krory, grab her legs," she called out to the Romanian who was still trying to soothe a trembling Bookman Jr.

"Uh," Arystar froze as he stared back into the seething violet voids he was faced with.

"Hurry up! Before she starts kicking me!" Klaud urged with more force. Lenalee was squirming furiously, and Klaud didn't have much of a height advantage.

Arystar fumbled with trying to hold Lenalee's legs together. Lenalee tried to stomp on the man's hands until he managed to restrain her. Once she was caught, she was hoisted off the ground.

Komui saw his darling sister's plight and went advanced to the next level of insanity. He had his giant drill equipped before Kanda could even blink.

The drill's head was pointed straight at Klaud when the whole drill suddenly fell to pieces. The culprit stared at Komui with a cold stare and Mugen pointed at his forehead.

Kanda expertly flipped the sword so that the handle of the sword struck Komui into _nearly_ painless unconsciousness.

With the worst perpetrator subdued, the only one causing the commotion was Lenalee. She continued screaming and thrashing uncharacteristically until a scientist crept up silently and sedated her.

Klaud and Arystar felt the girl stop writhing and relax. Klaud passed the unconscious body to Arystar for him to hold more securely and comfortably.

Kanda glanced down at the passed out bean sprout beside the equally cataleptic Howard Link.

"K-k-kanda," Lavi squeaked from the floor. His voice was unnaturally high and he looked like he was still in immeasurable pain.

The Japanese man looked down at his fallen friend and smirked slightly. Despite his obvious entertainment, he leaned down to help the redhead up.

Lavi leaned heavily on Kanda, seemingly unable to stand on his own. Kanda made a sound of annoyance, and Lavi managed to put more weight on his right leg so that he could lean away from the swordsman.

Arystar carried Lenalee to the infirmary, followed by Reever and Johnny with Komui being dragged between them. Kanda and Lavi trudged along like losers in a race, and a couple of finders lifted Link and Allen off the floor.

Many of the scientists and finders that were courageous/stupid enough to interfere with the insanity carried their own minor injuries to the infirmary. Some suffered simple cuts and bruises while the less fortunate sported burns and bullet grazes.

The infirmary was filled with wounded people and it was barely even 9:30 in the morning.

* * *

Lavi was still in pain. He'd suffered many blows from Panda's hands, but he'd been kicked by _Lenalee_. In the nuts.

He knew something had been displaced. If he could, he would have ran to the bathroom and checked if everything was still functioning, but he could barely get up. The bag of ice was helping, but Lenalee hit hard.

Reever had explained what the situation was to them, and Lavi heard him through the dulling pain. To sum it up: Komui made a love potion and spilled it on Allen and Lenalee.

"Che," Kanda scoffed. He obviously found the predicament too stupid to give the proper attention.

"What did you smell, Reever?" Johnny chirped with unfitting excitement for the situation.

"Coffee and pineapples. I know where the coffee came from, but the pineapple scent throws me off. I could swear that I've smelled somebody around here with pineapple shampoo…"

Kanda swiftly got up from Lavi's bedside chair to leave, but somebody tugged on his sleeve.

He looked down and gave the person a heavy glare while waiting for him to spit out whatever he wanted.

"Kanda, could you possibly watch over Allen while we try to fix up a cure for the Amortentia?" Reever must have been out of his mind.

Even Lavi stared at the Aussie like he'd lost his mind.

"No." The answer was expected from all those around.

"We would ask Lavi to do it, but you can see he's incapacitated. Link's in no fit state to do it either, and Miranda and Arystar are guarding Lenalee. None of the scientists or finders can handle him. Klaud has to train with Timothy, and the rest of the exorcists are on missions at the time. I really wouldn't ask you to do this unless it was an absolute emergency and you were the last option. Please hurry up. Komui's starting to wake up. We've run out of sedatives while trying to keep Komui out long enough to get Allen and Lenalee away from each other, so we can't keep Allen asleep for you. I'm very sorry for this burden that I've set on you, but should Komui try to kill Allen, you're the only one who can easily stop him."

There were no gaps in the explanation. Kanda still refused.

"We'll send Link when he wakes up or Lavi if he feels up to it."

Kanda threw the redhead a glare and forced him to stand up. Lavi squealed in pain, but he didn't topple over.

"There, Lavi's well enough to stand. He can do it."

"I'm sorry, Kanda, but there's no dodging your obligations as an exorcist. You have to help your fellow exorcists, and if you don't guard Allen, he'll suffer an early death. Isn't it your duty to help your fellow exorcist?"

Kanda gave the calm scientist a glare that caused Reever's hand to spasm uncomfortably, but Reever didn't let up. He stared back with wavering resolve. Kanda's glare turned up to the notch that would have sent any exorcist running, but Reever had seen Komui withstand it with barely a blink.

_Then again, the man's insane_, Reever thought privately. His eyes flickered to Kanda's hand on Mugen's hilt, but that didn't hold as much menace as Kanda's eyes.

"It's only temporary," Reever added in a substantially smaller voice. "He'll probably still be asleep by the time we send somebody else in there."

There was a loud, angry hiss of resignation, and Reever looked up with hopeful eyes. Kanda wasn't glaring anymore, but he wasn't happy in the least sense.

"We'll put Allen in Lavi's room," Reever concluded.

"Hey, why in my room?" Lavi's voice was still an octave off, but he sounded better than before.

"Allen's room is the first place that Komui would look. The kitchen is the second. We'll put him in your room as a precaution, but we'll try to keep him focused on working on a cure. It probably won't be hard since the problem involves Lenalee, but still…" Reever would have thought that Kanda's room was ideal, but the man was already pissed at it was.

Two finders came up and hefted Allen up and started carrying him to the said location. Kanda waited five seconds before following the men down the hall.

No more than half a minute later, Komui woke up with a loud scream. The footsteps barely faded down the hall when Komui was storming around the infirmary, searching for the "home-wrecking demon".

The head nurse caught him by the ear and forced him down onto his bed. Komui thrashed slightly before seeming to come to his senses.

"Where's Lenalee? Is she okay? I saw her… unhappy… she was crying!"

"She's okay. She's taking a nap in her room. The only person with her is Miranda Lotto. Calm down." Reever figured that the matron fully understood the insane Supervisor's sometimes-simplistic mind. She pointedly left out the fact that Arystar Krory, a male, was with Lenalee as well.

"Miranda. A girl. Good. That's good." Komui let out a heavy sigh of relief. It was great to know that Komui was being reasonable.

There was still a large bruise where Mugen hit him, but Komui seemed otherwise unhurt. He was obviously still concerned for his sister and agitated about Walker's lack of retribution, but he took the care with _some_ grace.

Once the bruise on his head was attended to and he was deemed physically sound, he bustled out of the infirmary before being caught by Reever.

"Where are you going?" he asked the crazy Asian.

"I'm going to check on Lenalee. Then, I'm going to kill Allen Walker." It was scary how serene he sounded as he said the second part.

"We have to find a cure to the love potion! Lenalee's in no fit state right now, and the best thing we can do right now is to help her snap back to her senses."

"I'm just going to make sure she's okay. And I have to avenge her lips' purity. They've been soiled by that white-haired monster, and I'm going to punish him."

"Lenalee will only be frantic and distraught if you do that while she's still under the influence of the Amortentia. We should make a cure before you do anything you'll regret later."

"I'm not going to regret anything I plan on doing." Reever knew that it was absolutely true. Komui was still walking—albeit at a much slower pace—towards Lenalee's room. Reever was being dragged along the ground, still holding onto Komui's ankle.

"We can't afford to lose another exorcist! If you kill Allen-"

"Who said I was going to kill Allen?"

"But- wait, then you're not…?"

"Of course, I'm not going to kill Allen!" Komui laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. When his paroxysm of laughter ended, Reever chuckled nervously.

Komui opened his eyes and looked straight down at Reever with a glint of madness in his eyes.

"I'm not going to break him. I'm just going to play with him."

Reever gulped audibly and felt the same sinking sensation he felt when Kanda gave him the glare of death. They were right in front of Lenalee's door when Komui stopped looking so insane.

Miranda was talking to somebody, and Reever felt another plummeting horror. He'd forgotten about Arystar. What would Komui do? Komui wasn't exactly fully sane right now (not that he ever really was).

Reever closed his eyes and prayed that Komui would react neutrally to a man's presence in his baby sister's room.

* * *

Reever lied.

He lied.

Kanda was going to kill him.

"Lenalee! Where is she? Take me to her! Stop blocking the door, Kanda!"

The bean sprout woke up six minutes after the finders left the room.

Kanda now had to deal with a whining, begging runt that wouldn't shut up.

"Kanda! Get-out-of-the-way!" Each word came with a forceful shove at the swordsman's side.

Kanda knew that he had to stay calm, but the sprout was not only touching him, but also pushing him. He couldn't trust himself to use Mugen on the brat without getting carried away so the sword was lying on the unmade bed. Kanda was left with nothing more than brute strength to hold Allen back.

Kanda put his hand on the head of white hair and shoved the boy back. Allen fell and toppled over a stack of books, sending papers fluttering around the room. Lavi was not going to be happy when he saw his room, but Kanda partially blamed the rabbit for the situation he was in now.

Allen didn't respond to the rough handling like he usually would. His mind seemed to be engrossed with one simple thing: Lenalee. He didn't seem at all upset by the heavy hand that Kanda used with him, but he continued to plead and complain.

The spineless, lovesick Allen got on Kanda's nerves more than the normal Allen. At least that Allen usually left him alone after several threats and Mugen in the face. The Allen he was faced with now was an absolute idiot. He continued to come again and again after being pushed down several times.

Kanda didn't know how much more he could be able to stand before totally snapping.

--

Miranda jumped at the voices she heard. There were two men, holding a conversation. One was worried and pleading. The other was ominously calm.

Komui was not going to be happy seeing Arystar in the room. He probably wasn't it the best state of mind. Seeing a man gently stroking his sister's face was not going to help him.

Miranda grabbed Arystar's collar and shoved him into the closet. Arystar was about to ask her what in the world she was doing, but she hastily covered his mouth.

"Stay in the closet. Don't come out. Komui's coming!" she said before retracting her arm and shutting the door in his face.

She sat down at the foot of Lenalee's bed and smoothed down her skirt just as the door opened, and Komui strode in.

Reever was clinging onto the man's left ankle with an expression of pure terror. His eyes darted around the room and rested on the bewildered looking Miranda.

Komui's eyes did a slow scan of the room. The other conscious occupants of the room wondered if the man had x-ray vision. His eyes stopped at the closet, and he squinted slightly as if he really could see through walls.

Arystar could feel the stare through the door and shuddered slightly. He didn't want to alert the Supervisor of his presence, but Arystar was not known for his ability to tolerate scrutiny.

Komui took two steps towards the closet, but he stopped on account of the soft groan from the bed.

Lenalee stirred slightly, but she didn't seem to be waking up. She turned so that she was sleeping on her side and her face was partially covered by hair.

Komui abruptly turned from the closet and went to his sister's bed. Reever released Komui's ankle and dusted himself off.

The brother kneeled beside Lenalee's bed and gently pushed the hair out of her face. Lenalee murmured something unintelligible in her doze and made Komui smile.

"It's okay, Lena. I'm going to avenge your stolen innocence. I'll make Allen Walker pay," Komui whispered to his little sister.

The other people in the room gave a simultaneous shudder. He sounded so serene when he said that.

Lenalee reacted to Allen's name. She smiled in her sleep and repeated his name with the utmost affection.

A vein jumped in Komui's forehead, but it was quickly smoothed out as he straightened up and swept out of the room in one graceful, menacing movement. Reever jumped the man again and resumed his begging.

As their voices faded down the hall, Miranda distinctly heard Reever say, "But Allen said that he wants to have kids one day! Wait, bad point! I meant to say, how is he going to use the restroom if you do that?!"

Miranda let out a shaky chuckle before standing up to close the door and let Arystar out.

"Komui's an odd man," Arystar said with a look of mingled confusion and concern.

"Yes," Miranda agreed, even though she thought that "odd" was the understatement of the century.

Both sat in silence as the footsteps completely disappeared.

"What do you think he's going to do with Allen?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"Reever will stop him. I'm sure he will." Arystar tried to sound confident, but it just didn't come out right. He'd never seen a man go that crazy before. Who knew what Komui was capable of?

"They must have somebody guarding Allen," Miranda reasoned, trying to console both Arystar and herself.

"Of course. They wouldn't leave Allen alone in his state," Arystar concurred.

"I wonder who's with him though…"

"It can't be Lavi. He looked like he was in too much pain to even get up. Link had a pretty big lump on his head, so he might still be out…"

"You don't think they put Kanda with him…" Miranda asked with muted anxiety.

"They'd never. Klaud is probably with him. They would never leave Kanda to care for Allen. Those two are may be friends in a sense, but Kanda is far from a logical option as a caretaker."

"Of course, of course…" Miranda was still not convinced. "Isn't Klaud teaching Timothy hand to hand combat, though?"

"Yes, but she may have cancelled it or postponed it."

"Timothy would never let her. He's been looking forward to learning how to 'kick butt' ever since he saw Lavi and Kanda sparring."

Arystar muffled a laugh behind his hand.

"What?" Miranda asked self-consciously.

"It just sounded so odd for you to say 'kick butt'," the vampire chortled.

Miranda giggled nervously along with him, but they sobered up quickly. If Klaud wasn't with Allen, then…

--

"Bean sprout, I swear, I'm not going to hold back the next time you try to climb on me!"

"Let me see her! I need to find Lenalee! Lenalee! LENALEE!!!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! DAMN IT, BEAN SPROUT!" Kanda yelled over the other teen.

Neither heard the soft, timid knock on the door.

Allen was wrestling with Kanda on the floor.

"Stop moving around so much! SHIT! Look what you did!!! JUST STOP SQUIRMING SO MUCH!"

Another pile of papers fell and covered them like sheets of snow. Kanda managed to pin Allen down on his back and stared into the boy's gray eyes.

"Hold. Still." Kanda gave Allen the death stare, and the boy under him finally responded like a normal person.

Allen shied away and froze in fear. Kanda's face was a merely inches away from Allen's as he tried to stare the Destroyer of Time down.

"Um…"

The teenagers on the ground looked up from the litter-strewn floor and stared at the owner of the wrecked room.

"Um…" Lavi repeated.

Kanda looked down at the position he and Allen were in and balked. He was right above Allen in the "super embarrassing" position.

"Um… I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Lavi's face was still frozen in exaggerated shock.

"Why didn't you knock?" Kanda demanded, trying to grasp at the fading straws of dignity.

"I did. I guess you two were too preoccupied to notice," Lavi smirked, back to himself.

"Lavi! Great! You can get Kanda off of me and help me find Lenalee!" Allen twittered with a huge, hopeful smile.

"Che, whatever. I had to wrestle the stupid sprout down," Kanda said with a disdainful glance at Allen.

"Why, Yu? He said that he didn't want you and that he wanted Lenalee?"

Kanda didn't respond immediately and got up to take Mugen.

Just as Kanda was about to escape, Lavi held out his arm and blocked his way out.

"You're going to clean up my room." Lavi said seriously.

"Get bean sprout to do it for you."

"No, you'll do it, Yu. Then we can pick up where you and Allen left off." Lavi grinned goofily.

Kanda scowled in scorn of the idea. He was so eager to get out that he didn't notice the use of his first name.

"It's okay, Yu. I'm fully functioning down there. I mean, it's a little sore, but I'll still be able to perform."

"Get out of the way before I finish what Lenalee started."

"You wouldn't do that. You'd be left awfully lonely at night if you did~" Lavi said in a singsong voice.

Lavi felt a sharp nudge at his thigh and stared down at Mugen's tip, dangerously close to his freshly healed happy parts.

"Move." Kanda's eyes were demonic.

Lavi withdrew his arm obediently and sidestepped three feet out of the way.

Allen made to walk out the door after Kanda, but Lavi deftly stood in the way as he closed the door.

"Lavi, what are you doing? We're going to look for Lenalee!" Allen's eyes sparkled as he said the girl's name.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but you have to help me clean my room first. You and Yu made a huge mess."

Allen's face fell like a rock, and Lavi had to laugh at how adorable the boy was.

"But your room was messy in the first place!" Allen protested.

"What?! It was nowhere near this bad! You two messed it all up while you were romping around. I had everything organized and where I wanted it!" Lavi squawked indignantly.

Allen looked crushed, but he went around, dutifully picking up the papers and organizing them by date.

Lavi smiled at his enchanted friend and started collecting the books. Some were ripped with covers torn off while others barely resembled books. He frowned. Panda was going to have a fit.

* * *

Lenalee woke up.

She wanted to see Allen.

Miranda and Arystar said no.

She got angry.

Miranda and Arystar tried to calm her down.

It didn't work.

Then, Lenalee drooped.

She started crying.

"Please, Lenalee, I'm sorry, but you can't see him right now. He's not feeling well." That only made things worse, and Arystar wished he'd never opened his mouth in the first place.

Lenalee's teary sighs and murmurs became full-blown sobs. She buried her face deeper into her arms and curled into a tighter ball.

"Allen's okay! He's just fine! There's nothing wrong with him!" Miranda hastily yelled over the piercing bawls.

"Please! It's okay, Lenalee. Stop crying! Please, calm down." Arystar was shouting as well.

It pained the two adults to see their friend in such acute misery. She'd been so supportive and helpful to them, yet they were denying her this one favor.

"Would it really be that bad to let her see Allen?" Miranda asked after half an hour of the shrieking.

"Komui would kill Allen. This is the only way to ensure Allen's safety." Arystar looked like he was on the verge of tears as Lenalee continued on with her weeping. He couldn't stand the sound of such a beloved person in so much agony.

Both adults looked at each other determinedly and tried their best to wait out the howling. They tried to console her with words and hugs and handholding and back patting and singing and crying with her, but she still went on with her seemingly infinite reserve of air.

After two whole hours they couldn't stand it anymore. It really wouldn't hurt if they just let her _look_ at Allen.

"There has to be a picture of Allen around here somewhere," Arystar muttered.

"Hmm?" Miranda pried her hand off her ears as she saw her comrade's lips move.

"Look for a picture of Allen," he said.

The two Europeans started pulling out drawers and looking in the closet. There were two group photographs in the bedside drawer, but Miranda found a picture with just Allen and Lenalee.

"Here, Lenalee, look! It's Allen!" Miranda said with forced cheerfulness.

Lenalee's head shot up, and she stared right at the picture before snatching it up.

The sobbing stopped, and Lenalee started stroking Allen's face in the picture. A smile tugged at her lips as she continued to gaze at the object of her attention.

Miranda and Arystar heaved a sigh of relief, until they saw tears spilling over on Lenalee's delicate face.

"What's wrong?" Arystar rushed forward and leaned down by the bed beside her.

"I want to see him. I want to see Allen." Lenalee's voice quavered until she was crying again.

Arystar looked up at Miranda desperately. Miranda looked back with the same clueless gaze.

"I'll go check if the science department has made and headway with a cure," Arystar said.

"Okay," Miranda nodded and covered her ears again. The sound of Lenalee's pain was just too much to bear.

Arystar got up and opened the door. Everything else happened in a blur.

Arystar ended up sitting on the ground, and the room looked like a tornado blew through it.

Miranda's hair was pointing in the direction of the door, and the bed linen fluttered madly.

There was still a breeze moving through the room, and all Miranda could remember between Arystar's movement and that moment, was the whisper of "invocate".

Lenalee was gone.

--

Allen worked quickly when given the proper incentive. Lavi stared at his immaculate room with disbelief. It would have taken Lavi a full week to organize and tuck away his papers the way Allen did in a matter of hours.

Allen was bouncing on the balls of his feet, whining to go see Lenalee.

Lavi had expected that cleaning his room would take at least a day, but he was standing on a totally uncluttered floor.

"Aren't you hungry?" Lavi offered, looking for another distraction.

"Not really," Allen said, "We can eat after we find Lenalee."

That was not an answer that Lavi expected. Amortentia was deadly stuff, Lavi thought, if it could overshadow Allen's hunger.

"I'm starving. Can we just grab a snack before we look? I don't think I have the energy to search the Black Order." Lavi's excuse was a weak one, but he guessed that if he could get Allen to start eating, he wouldn't stop.

Allen pursed his lips in overstated thought before hesitantly nodding. He was obviously not pleased with the prospect of another delay.

Lavi wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. Komui would try to kill Allen if he saw him, but there was nothing he could do to keep Allen here on his own free will. Lavi was not going to resort to using force on his best friend.

Lavi opened the door with Allen standing right behind him when it hit him.

There was a powerful gust of air that knocked Lavi backwards, into Allen.

Something came hurtling at the redhead and slammed right into him, arms winding around his waist and lips reaching up for his.

Allen gave an uncharacteristic gasp of shock and screamed "traitor" in the most injured voice Lavi had ever heard.

Lavi didn't even understand what was going on until he stared eye-to-eye with Lenalee. Well, eye-to-eyelid since Lenalee's eyes were closed.

She'd followed Allen's scent to Lavi's room.

Once, Lavi didn't know how to react. It probably seems simple to you. You would think that he'd gently pry Lenalee off of him like a gentleman. Or you might be thinking he'd kiss back, taking advantage of the situation, but here's a question for you.

What would you do if Lenalee Lee started kissing you like your mouth is the only source of oxygen left in the universe and Komui Lee run up after her and saw you?

Well, that is what happened to Lavi. Komui Lee had chased after his sister with what Lavi guessed was the antidote.

Lavi was sandwiched between two people. One was sucking the air out of him, while the other beat viciously on his back screaming "backstabber". A crazy man was staring at him with an antidote in one hand and a gun in the other. Lavi took in the whole scene as a third person.

Then he noticed that he was the one being fired at.

Bullets flew through his hair. Lavi quickly pushed Lenalee away and ducked down behind her.

Lenalee opened her eyes and saw Allen, crying and screaming. Her she reached out to him, unaware that she had just condemned another man to death.

Lavi peeked out from behind Lenalee's shoulder to see Komui, still holding the gun.

Reever jumped forward and grabbed the antidote. He threw the glass globe at the doorframe, and it exploded, spraying the three teens with deep red liquid.

Sanity slowly sunk into Allen and Lenalee, and the two took in their surroundings. Confusion and horror flashed on their faces as they recalled what happened.

"Lenalee, dear sister, please move out of the way."

Lenalee gave the redhead clinging to her a totally bewildered glance before turning around to face her brother.

"Nii-san, w-what's going on?"

If anybody answered, they were blocked out. Komui released fire around his sister. Each bullet missed Lenalee and hit right around her. Allen and Lavi were grazed several times.

"RUN!" Lavi bellowed at the bamboozled Allen.

He grabbed Allen's normal hand and pulled out his hammer.

The hammer grew large enough to use as a shield for one person as Lavi dashed down the hall in a frenzy.

Bullets flew around him and Allen, but they kept running.

"What's going on?!" Allen managed to yell over the automatic fire of he machine gun.

"We're going to die," Lavi concluded, turning a corner and continuing with his futile run for life.

* * *

I was actually planning on making it a chaptered story, but laziness got the better of me. For you Harry Potter fans out there, you'll know where I got the name from. If you don't know about Amortentia or Harry Potter, then just know that Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world.

Sorry for the OOCness and all around crack. I was hyper. I'd had around three bowls of chocolate rice soup, and I added my own special touch to each serving (meaning I added five spoonfuls of sugar into it!). The ending sucks, I know, but as I said before, laziness got the better of me.

(If you're Filipino, you might just be able to guess what the chocolate rice soup really is~)


End file.
